


The Enemy of My Enemy

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [10]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, may be expanded upon in the future if inspiration hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: The Mario Bros are Bowser's archenemies, the banes of his existence... and they are the only ones he trusts to ensure the safety of his son.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Enemy of My Enemy

The cry of alarm from the Watch Toads had already spread throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

“Bowser’s here!” they warned. “He’s headed for the castle!”

It had been too good to last; ever since they’d worked together to defeat Galeem and Dharkon in the last Smash tournament, Bowser had left the Mushroom Kingdom alone, despite their alliance with him being technically over.

“Oh no, oh no…” Luigi fretted.

“We’ve got this, Little Bro,” Mario assured him. “Even if it’s been a while…”

“No—the two of you need to stand down,” Peach said, with a sigh. “If Bowser gets into a fight here, he could cause too much damage to the kingdom, and the Toads could get hurt in the crossfire. Let him take me, and then you can fight him on his turf, like you usually do.”

“But, Peach…!” Mario exclaimed.

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll be alright. We’ve done this all before, so many times. We know the routine by now.”

As Bowser now bounded into the castle courtyard, with Junior on his shoulder, Peach stepped forward.

“Bowser!” she said, presenting herself as the target. “As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom—”

“One side, Peach—this ain’t about you!” Bowser shot back, running right past her, much to her shock and confusion.

She was further stunned when Bowser stopped in front of Yoshi and placed Junior on his back.

“Can you give him some milk and cookies, or something?” he said. Yoshi turned back and stared at the young Koopa prince for a moment, prompting Bowser to get impatient. “Move it, already, can’t ya!?”

Yoshi yelped and hastily scrambled inside the castle with a puzzled Junior, but the young Koopa decided that this would be worth it if he could get cookies _and_ a ride out of it.

Peach continued to stare as Bowser now approached Mario and Luigi; Mario, who was just as baffled, was half-heartedly striking a defensive pose as Luigi just stared.

“Mario, Luigi…” Bowser said. “…I need your help.”

“Huh!?” both brothers said, in unison.

Peach now ran over to them, also surprised by the new development.

“For the past week now, every night, my minions have been seeing this… creepy shadow thing in my castle,” Bowser said. “Kamek and I have been on the alert; he saw it for a second a few nights ago—said it looked a lot like that Fawful guy we pummeled when he tried to take over.”

“Fawful!?” Peach and the brothers chorused.

“But, wait…” Luigi said, his eyes widening in realization. “If… If it’s really him, then he must be…” He gulped. “… _Mamma mia_ —it’s his ghost!”

“It’s his ghost alright, but it ain’t just that,” Bowser said. “I saw it two nights ago when we were on the hunt for it—it looks like he’s still corrupted by that Dark Star thing. But that ain’t the worst of it.”

Luigi realized that he could see something in the turtle’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before, and it was something that he knew all too well—fear.

“What happened…?” Mario asked, seeing it, too.

“…I was tracking that thing down with one of my Boo minions after I figured it was a ghost. We found it in Junior’s room, on his ceiling, like he was getting ready to possess him or something. It vanished when I showed up.”

Peach gasped, and the brothers also looked stunned.

“I haven’t slept since I saw it, and I haven’t seen it since, but I know that thing is in my castle, waiting for me to leave Junior alone long enough so he can corrupt him with that Dark Star…” Bowser briefly held his head in his clawed hands. “I sent the older Koopalings away with Kamek for their own safety, but I couldn’t do that with Junior—he’d be confused, wondering why I was sending him away, but he’s not safe in our own home because of this _thing_ …! That’s why I need your help—if everyone here can keep Junior entertained long enough, the three of us can find and get rid of it!”

The brothers, of course, knew how it felt to worry over a family member. That sense of duty would always outweigh any past enmity they had with Bowser—after all, they had survived the struggle against Galeem and Dharkon with his repeated help.

They exchanged a brief glance with each other, and nodded.

“Of course we’ll help you, Bowser,” Mario assured him, as Luigi nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” Bowser said, sincerely. He looked to Peach. “Don’t let Junior know the real reason why I’m leaving—just tell him that his Papa is out sparring with the Mario Bros or something and will pick him up later. He still has nightmares about Galeem and Dharkon sometimes—I don’t want him thinking about this, too.”

“I understand,” she said. “Mario, Luigi—please be careful and come back safe. And Bowser? …Make sure Junior doesn’t lose his Papa.”

The three of them nodded and headed out of the courtyard together.


End file.
